


Something Undefined

by Idreamofhazel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x17 meta, Deaf Character, F/M, Meta, Saileen - Freeform, filling in holes of the episode, if the writers don't give us saileen then at least there's this, super fluff, two people who should be together but they're too polite for their own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idreamofhazel/pseuds/Idreamofhazel
Summary: Eileen stayed in the bunker a day or two after the events of hunting Dagon, so this is me filling in those holes with cute Sam and Eileen fluff because that's obviously what happened. Those big flirts...





	

Eileen didn’t want to leave the bunker, at least not right away. It was underground, hidden in rural Kansas, warded and protected, and it had Sam. Sam with the bright eyes and dimples, the soft hair and skin, the warm, broad chest and toned muscles, the man who exuded safety and peace, which was exactly what Eileen needed. Accidentally killing Renny had shaken her. She’d never killed a human before. 

The first night, she fell into Sam’s arms back at the Bunker. He held her tightly and she felt his heartbeat against her cheek. She hugged him tighter, her hands finding their way under his arms and around his torso, her fingers digging into the fabric of his jacket, searching for relief from the pain. She found enough and let go. She looked up to find his eyes already focused on her. He asked if she was ok. She nodded and signed that she was tired. She wasn’t one hundred percent there, but she was better. 

He showed her a room, showers, and towels, showed her where the kitchen was and his room. It was right across from the room he gave her. 

Sam left her alone after that, let her get settled, didn’t want to smother her. This was the most time they’d spent together in person. Everything else had been phone calls and video calls. 

It was late when Sam finally went to bed. He had been researching Nephilim, trying to find a way to save Kelly. So far, no luck. Her fate was heavy on Sam’s heart when he finally shut the books and shuffled down the hall to his bedroom. 

He noticed Eileen’s light was still on and put his hand up to knock out of habit, then put it back down. Why would he need to check on her? She was capable, worked on her own all the time. She didn't need him. But she had looked so upset earlier, she had pulled him in tight and held him. The events of tonight were weighing heavy on her heart, too.

He pulled out his phone and shot her a quick text. 

_I saw your light was still on. Everything ok?_

He leaned against the wall to wait. He heard movement inside the room and a few seconds later his phone lit up.

_You can come in._

He pushed the door open slowly. She was sitting on the bed cross-legged, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, books laying around her, and her eyes rimmed with red. 

He didn’t know what to do at first, hadn’t seen her in such a vulnerable state before, hadn’t seen her so casual. He didn’t want to pry. 

“What are you working on?” he asked. 

“Men of Letters history,” she said, “I want to know this code.”

His shoulders fell and he tried to smile at her. He shut the door behind him and walked over to the bed. She moved some books out of his way, and he sat on the side of the bed, avoiding invading her space. 

“Their code doesn’t apply to us,” he said. 

“Maybe I can prove them wrong, maybe there is a loophole.” She talked fast, a mix of words and hand gestures. Sam was thankful he had been practicing sign language. 

She didn’t need to prove herself innocent. She didn’t need to be burdened with that guilt. It wasn’t right. How were any of them supposed to know Dagon would just disappear? 

He reached out to shut one of the books and her hand flew out, stopping his. She held it in midair, their hands hovering over the open pages. 

She recoiled. “Sorry.” She looked away. 

He put his hand on hers again, gently. “It’s ok. I’ll help you tomorrow. Now, you should rest. This isn’t your problem alone.” He squeezed her hand and hoped it hadn’t been too much. 

“You’re right.” She turned her hand over and squeezed him back. 

He felt something in that gesture, something he hadn’t felt in years. A small spark, a radiating warmth, a space that fit his hand perfectly, like it was made just for him. 

“I’ll help you pick up.” He gently pulled his hand away, and thought he saw a flicker of disappointment in Eileen’s eyes.

She didn’t say anything, though, but nodded and began closing books. Sam helped her and then stacked them up, setting them all on the dresser. He turned around to say something, but his mind fell blank. The words were lost on his tongue as soon as he saw her standing beside the bed, her hair slightly messy and falling over her shoulders and her eyes still bright even though they were tired. There was less red now. 

“We start bright and early in the morning,” she said, her beautiful smile returning to her face. 

Her words warmed his heart and made it race. “That won’t be a problem for me. Goodnight, Eileen.”

“Goodnight, Sam.”

He shut the door behind him, smiling like an idiot as he walked to his room. He loved her teasing, thought she was so funny and smart, and extremely capable. Solo hunting was difficult and more dangerous. She was beautiful, too, no doubt about that. Her eyes and smile always caught his attention, he couldn’t help but stare. 

He had it bad and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

The next morning they were up early, coffee in hand, and the stack of books now sitting on a library table. Sam focused on the task at hand, but stole glances at her every so often. He was making sure she was ok. She seemed to be holding it together well, but Sam knew how guilt could hang on a person. 

They worked for a couple hours, finding bits and pieces of information about the British Men of Letters in the American books, but not much. They flipped pages, shared information, threw around ideas, and before he knew it, there was almost no space between them. Their knees bumped and forearms brushed against one another. An easy rhythm developed between the two of them. He wasn’t hesitant with touching her anymore. They barely noticed Dean walking through and giving them a weird look.

“There is nothing,” she said, slamming a book shut. 

Sam put his hand on her arm and waited for her to look at him. “We’ll find something. And if we can’t, Dean and I will protect you.”

She smiled, but only half-heartedly. “I might be able to find something at home. The Americans did not keep much information about the British Men of Letters. Besides, I can take care of myself.” 

Her demeanor shifted and she shoved him playfully on the shoulder. 

His heart soared. He hadn’t felt this way in a long time. “Right, I forget, you like to work alone.”

“Maybe working with you isn’t so bad.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Sometime during the conversation, his hand slid down off her shoulder and hers off his. Those hands were now intertwined, and neither of them let go. Not until Dean popped back in.

“Either of you bookworms have breakfast yet?” he asked. 

Eileen looked at Sam.

“Dean asked if we’ve had breakfast yet,” he said.

Eileen looked at Dean. “We had coffee. That’s good enough for us scholars.”

Dean sat down across from them. “Right,” he said, looking at Eileen now, “You guys never stop. What’s on the agenda for today?”

“I am probably going home today. I may be able to find something back home.”

Dean looked at Sam for an explanation, and he gave Dean a look that told him all he needed to know. 

“Don't be so hard on yourself, kiddo. We all have bad days.”

“I know, I have hunted for awhile, you know.”

“Right. Well, I’m going into town. Gonna make a food run. Want anything specific?”

“Actual vegetables would be nice,” Sam said.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dean stood up from the table. “Well, if I’m not back before you leave, this is goodbye for now I guess.”

Eileen stood up and hugged Dean goodbye. She seemed comfortable around Dean, too. It was a relief to Sam, like finally something was fitting into his life without complications. 

Eileen stayed for a few more hours after that. They made lunch together, Sam showed her some of his favorite things in the bunker. He tried to keep her mind off of Renny, but he could see the thoughts whenever he watched her closely, he could see the worry sitting in the back of her eyes. 

She wanted to stay longer, and Sam wanted her to stay longer, but she had a flight to catch. She packed up on her own, she didn’t bring much, and when she came out of her room with her bags, Sam took one and walked her up the stairs and out the door. They loaded the bags in silence, the reality of missing each other hanging in the air, just above the clouds, ready to pour down at any moment. 

When Eileen stood up from loading the last bag and shutting the door, they were still for a moment, the easiness of the past two days forgotten as a new situation presented itself. 

“If you call, I will answer this time.” Eileen managed to crack a smile on both of their faces. 

Sam stepped forward for a hug, and she immediately reciprocated. This hug was tighter than the last, a last chance to feel each other before they were separated for an undetermined amount of time. 

When they pulled away, Sam looked down at her, saw her face so close to his, and bent down for a kiss. But he stopped himself. It wasn’t the right time for that. Instead, he kissed her on the head. She didn’t seem to have noticed his hesitation, and welcomed the goodbye gesture, squeezing him one last time. 

They said their last goodbyes, and Eileen drove away. Sam watched until he couldn’t see her car anymore, sad to see her leave, but content that this time, he knew it wouldn't be the last. Whatever this was the start of, wherever this was going, he didn’t know. But he did know that he didn’t want to be without Eileen, and she without Sam, if either of them could help it.


End file.
